Fäulnis - Der Rattenfänger von Hameln
Zur gleichen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort... 'Erik' I turn the music up, I got my records on I shut the world outside until the lights come on Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone I feel my heart start beating to my favourite song Erik atmete leise aus. Jeder Klang, den seine Finger den Saiten entlockten, vertrieb die Stille für einen weiteren Augenblick und erinnerte ihn an den Grund, warum er sich all den Dreck und das Elend, die Verlogenheit und den ganzen übrigen Irrsinn, Tag für Tag eigentlich immer noch antat. On every street, every car, every surface in nature And at the streets are rising and you'd rather sing… Seine rauchige Stimme mischte sich mit dem leisen Scheppern und Klirren aus dem prall gefüllten Tornister auf seinem Rücken. Für einen Außenstehenden musste er einen kuriosen bis grotesken Eindruck erwecken. Eine langbeinige, hagere Gestalt, halb gekrümmt unter dem Gewicht eines riesigen Rucksacks, in den Händen eine offenbar selbstgebaute Gitarre, deren halb verrosteten Seiten er einen engelsgleichen Ton nach dem anderen entlockte. Sein langsamer, fast entspannter Gang, schien im völligen Gegensatz zu der grauen Welt zu stehen, die ein Mahnmal an Trostlosigkeit darstellte. Every Street, every car… wann hatte er eigentlich zum letzten Mal ein fahrendes Auto gesehen? Letzte Woche erst oder war es schon mehrere Jahre her? Und wieso interessierte ihn diese Frage überhaupt? Gestern, Morgen… alles so bedeutungslos, wenn der Alltag einzig aus dem Hier und Jetzt bestand und hinter jeder Ecke das Ende von allem lauern konnte. Don't let them take control No, we won't let 'em take control Yes, I feel a little bit nervous Yes, I feel nervous and I cannot relax… Eriks Finger tanzten über die Saiten. Relaxen… die Augen schließen und die Welt an sich vorbeiziehen lassen. Ein Ort zum relaxen… in diesen Zeiten schwer zu finden. Fast noch schwerer als heile Konservendosen. Oder sauberes Wasser. Er unterbrach sein Spiel, um nachdenklich zum Horizont zu sehen. Nur noch knapp zwei Stunden bis zur Dämmerung „Hello darkness, my old friend...“, murmelte er. Wurde allmählich Zeit eine Bleibe für die Nacht zu finden. Die Pillen, die er vor einigen Wochen unverhofft beim Schrottfischen gefunden hatte, waren restlos aufgebraucht und die Müdigkeit begann sich ihren Platz zurückzuerobern. Fast schon beiläufig drehte er den Kopf, als ein raues Stöhnen hinter ihm einsetzte. Der sich ihm bietende Anblick konnte ihn nicht schocken, denn er kannte ihn seit den letzten sechs Stunden. „Hey, auch Künstler brauchen mal ne Pause.“, meinte er an das hartnäckig hinter ihm her torkelnde Wesen gerichtet. Wieder ein Stöhnen, diesmal energischer. Eriks Finger nahmen den Tanz auf den Saiten wieder auf. „Unersättlich, diese Groopies…” Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes But my heart is beating and my pulses start Cathedrals in my heart. '' Er nannte sie Kaputtniks. Oder einfach ''die Kranken. Es gab noch andere Bezeichnungen für sie, inzwischen vermutlich hunderte, aber für Erik waren sie einfach die kranken Kaputtniks. Sie waren heutzutage überall und man hatte gelernt mit ihnen zu leben. Es war kein gutes Leben, aber man arrangierte sich mit ihnen, genauso wie früher mit AIDS, Diabetes oder Killerbienen. Wenn man geschickt war, konnte man ihnen die meiste Zeit über ganz gut ausweichen. Sie waren nicht allzu klug und größtenteils auch sehr langsam bis träge. Wenn man von einem oder mehreren verfolgt wurde, verschwand man am besten einige Zeit aus ihrem Sichtfeld und wartete, bis sie einen vergessen hatten. Eigentlich waren sie nur ein Ärgernis, so wie streunende Hunde, sofern man es richtig anstellte und nicht nachlässig wurde… oder sich von ihnen überraschen ließ. Wie gesagt, sie waren nicht sonderlich schnell oder clever, aber sie waren beharrlich und wenn man das einmal vergaß oder unterschätzte… nun ja. Immerhin konnte man den Fehler nachher nicht zweimal machen. Trotzdem mochte Erik die Kaputtniks irgendwie. Nicht, dass er ihre Gesellschaft suchte. Es war eher umgekehrt. Egal wohin er ging oder welche Straßen er bereiste, früher oder später fanden sie ihn, so wie das Exemplar das nun schon seit Stunden hinter ihm herschlurfte. Natürlich hätte er versuchen können es einfach abzuschütteln, aber wie gesagt, in gewisser Weise mochte er die Kaputtniks. In erster Linie weil sie nicht redeten. Sie röchelten oder stöhnten, doch die meiste Zeit über schwiegen sie. Sie erzählten keine Lügen, benutzten keine Schimpfworte, sie heuchelten und höhnten nicht. Sie klauten einem nicht die Stiefel oder vergriffen sich an fremden Wasser- und Medikamentenvorräten. Sie versuchten nicht dich im Schlaf anzuzünden. Sie machten sich keinen Spaß daraus einen aus einer Laune heraus halb tot zu prügeln und danach in der Gruppe herumzureichen wie ein billiges Spielzeug. Wenn sie dich erwischten, rissen sie dich in Stücke, doch sie versuchten nicht dich dabei zu demütigen oder ihre eigenen, kranken Gelüste an dir abzureagieren. Sie waren einfach nur sie selbst, tödlich aber unverfälscht, wofür Erik sie insgeheim sogar etwas beneidete. So zynisch es auch klingen mochte, doch für ihn, der schon lange mit dem, was von der Menschheit übrig geblieben war, gebrochen hatte, waren sie die idealen Reisepartner. As we saw oh this light I swear you, emerge blinking into To tell me it's alright As we soar walls, every siren is a symphony And every tear's a waterfall Er warf erneut einen Blick über die Schulter. Abgesehen davon, mochten sie Musik. Es war nicht so, dass sie schunkelten oder summten, sobald Erik auf seiner Gitarre spielte. Er wusste, dass sein torkelnder Reisegefährte ihm ohne zu Zögern das Fleisch von den Knochen reißen würde, bliebe er nur lange genug stehen. Trotzdem war nicht zu leugnen, dass das Stöhnen und Grollen, das unkoordinierte Gestikulieren und sogar das Sabbern sich stark einschränkte, sowie seine Finger über die Saiten tanzten. Es hatte schon Tage gegeben, da war Erik, high von Musik und Pillen, musizierend durch die Gegend gezogen, nur um irgendwann festzustellen, dass eine ganze Horde Kaputtniks in einträchtigem Schweigen hinter ihm herschlurfte. In gewisser Weise genau wie beim Rattenfänger aus der alten Geschichte. Der flötenspielende Rattenfänger, der das wuselnde Grauen aus der Stadt fortführte. Manchmal, meistens nach unerfreulichen Begegnungen, bei denen er sowohl sein Eigentum als auch seinen Arsch vor gierigen Fingern hatte verteidigen müssen, spielte Erik mit dem Gedanken, die ganze Fabel doch einmal umzudrehen. In der Geschichte wurde der Rattenfänger um seinen Lohn betrogen, weshalb er die undankbaren Stadtbewohner ihrer gerechten Strafe zukommen ließ. Erik wusste bereits, dass den Leuten nicht zu trauen war, er war oft genug betrogen worden, um sich dessen sicher zu sein. Warum also nicht einmal „die Ratten“ in die Stadt führen zurück anstatt umgekehrt … oder zumindest zum nächsten größeren Lager? So you can hurt, hurt me bad But still I'll raise the flag Wie gesagt, er dachte öfter darüber nach, doch bisher war es auch alleine dabei geblieben. Womöglich war es die letzte, moralische Schranke, die er einfach nicht übertreten wollte. Vielleicht war ihm die Aussicht auf die damit verbundene Arbeit aber auch einfach nur zu stressig. Um genug Kaputtniks zusammenzubekommen, musste er locker drei Tage lang durch die Gegend rennen. Vielleicht, wenn er wieder mal neue Pillen fand. Erik sah wieder zum Himmel. Die Dämmerung setzte ein… höchste Zeit für einen Schlafplatz. Leise seufzend blieb er stehen, um sich die Gitarre zwischen die Beine zu klemmen. Sowie das beständige Klimpern verstummt war, setzte hinter ihm das bekannte Stöhnen und Grollen ein. Ohne darauf einzugehen, holte Erik ein Knäuel abgenutzter Haargummis aus der Tasche seiner zerrissenen Jeans. Gekonnt und schnell bändigte er damit die Flut zotteliger Dreadlocks auf seinem Kopf, während das Schlurfen hinter ihm beständig näher kam. Sein Blick lag dabei auf einer Reihe verfallener Häuser in der Ferne. Früher hätte er sofort versucht dort Unterschlupf oder Konserven zu finden… oder Pillen. Heutzutage war es allerdings gar nicht mehr so klug, in derartigen Ruinen herumzuschnüffeln. Die Kaputtniks waren nicht das einzige Ärgernis, dem man heutzutage aus dem Weg gehen musste. Vor allem in den letzten Jahren waren seltsame neue Dinge aufgetaucht, die einem das ohnehin schon so beschissene Leben schwer machten. Dinge die aus dem Boden schossen wie Springteufel, wenn man zu nahe an ihr Versteck kam. Dinge, die an Wänden oder an der Decke klebten und einen mit ätzender Pisse bespritzten, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlten. Dinge, die die Stimmen von Kindern imitierten und im Rudel über einen herfielen, wenn man so dumm war auf den Trick hereinzufallen. Am schlimmsten aber waren die Bienenstöcke. Mit Kaputtniks und Dingen konnte man irgendwie umgehen, aber wenn man in einen Bienenstock geriet, war, endgültig Schicht im Schacht! „Am Arsch hoch Acht.“, sagte Erik zu sich selbst, während er eine getönte Brille aufsetzte. Das Stöhnen erklang jetzt dicht hinter ihm und ein Geruch wie von Pilzen, Moder und verdorbenen Fleisch strich ihm um die Nase. Bereits im nächsten Moment, legte eine grau-braune Hand sich auf seine Schulter. „Ever tear, every tear, every tear is a raindrop…“, summte Erik, hob die Gitarre und schmetterte sie dem Kaputtnik genau ins Gesicht. Es knirschte feucht, als das aus einem soliden Ölkanister gefertigte Instrument gegen einen morschen Kiefer prallte, der durch die Wucht kurzerhand aus einer Verankerung gerissen wurde. Der Kaputtnik gurgelte überrascht, dann traf ihn bereits der nächste Schlag, diesmal von der anderen Seite. „Oh, it was a wa wa wa wa wa-aterfall, Aawa wa wa wa wa-aterfall…”, sang Erik, wobei er wieder und wieder mit der Gitarre zuschlug. Der erstaunlich weiche Körper des Kaputtniks bot kaum nennenswerten Widerstand und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die kraftvollen Schläge ihn in beißend riechenden Matsch verwandelt hatten. Erst als nichts in dieser Masse mehr zuckte, ließ Erik die Gitarre sinken. Keuchend wischte er sich diverse Flüssigkeiten, von denen keine mehr den Namen „Blut“ verdiente, von den runden Gläsern der Sonnenbrille. „Thank you…“, murmelte er rau. „Thank you and good night…” Inhaltsverzeichnis Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Community-Pasta Kategorie:Mehrere Autoren Kategorie:Mittellang